Too Complicated
by STrwBRYGASHESxxx
Summary: Yaoi  boy x boy  a Groose x Link fic. The story is the game changed up to Groose's thoughts on Link, will mature in later chapters, but for now I'm keeping things light.  Gets better, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok I've written lots of fics before, but I never thought of posting some online. I could care less if you think I suck, but I do like when people help me out (without being assholes). I've been playing the new Zelda game, _Skyward Sword,_ and I'm in love with it. I just recently got into the Groose x Link fandom and noticed there's not a lot of stuff of them out there.**

**This fic will go away from the game a bit**

**It will be the game, but rewritten so Groose likes Link, not Zelda**

**I don't want anyone posting spoilers about the game.. I haven't completed it yet (I just got the first flame, I started this afterwards)**

**If you think someone isn't acting how they should, tell me and I'll change it**

**Give me any pointers you think may help**

**And lastly, you should know this is a yaoi, BOY X BOY. DON'T LIKE 'CUZ YOU'RE A HOMOPHOBE? STFU AND GTFO! ^-^**

**I didn't fall, I just gave the ground a hug**

Groose watched Link as he walked down the halls of their academy, going up the stairs holding a fresh pair of clothes. He tried not to think of the blond in the bath, or with him and himself together in it. As Link hopped up the stairs in a happy mood, Groose closed his room's door, stopping to peek his head out one last time to get a final glance at Link.

"That stupid little skinny blond.." Groose mumbled as he dragged himself to his bed.

"Why him of all people!", He slammed down onto his bed, "Why couldn't I like someone like Zelda or Karane? Someone who's not a boy and not HIM!" He buried his head in his pillow, letting out a loud aggravated groan out into his pillow. He remained like that for a while deep in thought, but was interrupted when he heard thumping and a yelp of pain. "...the fuck?" he said aloud as he slowly opened his door, sounding a creak.

All Groose saw was a face-planted Link, who had fell from the stairs. He blushed at the sight of him. _God damn, he's too cute. _Groose thought. "Psh, what a moron" He spat out with a harsh tone. Link looked up, brushing away the still wet bangs, and saw Groose, leaning on his door frame, crossing his arms. "Who the hell just falls like that? Are you physically retarded or something?" It was like a stab in the heart to Groose to see Link's pained and embarassed face, knowing that face was caused by him. "What's wrong, you sissy? Gonna go cry to Zelda?". He walked up to Link and crouched down, Link grew anxious and sat up straight. "G-Groose, just leave me alone tonight... P-please?" His oceans eyes were pleading to be left alone, he didn't want Groose's bullying to ruin his happy mood. He stood up and slowly headed to his room, which was right by the stairs... and right across Groose's room.

And Groose let him go. He couldn't torture him anymore, he hated putting up this act, but he didn't want anyone to know he was gay. Is there any even gay people in Skyloft? Treating Link like shit was easy before, he thought he was weird, and only hung out with girls. But now he loves him, and gets jealous when Link is with someone. He headed back to his own room, the wing ceremony is tomorrow, he has a long day ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Gonna skip the whole Link waking up and him looking for bird. Still focusing around Groose. I'm being lazy I know lol.**

**YAOI BOY X BOY. DON'T LIKE 'CUZ YOUR A HOMOPHOBE? WELL GTFO AND STFU ^-^ K THX BYE! 3**

**At least I got it, right?**

Cawlin and Strich made him do it. They said exactly "Groose, we know you've been infatuated with the dumb blond for a while now, and we've come up with the perfect plan for you to get his attention". As Groose hammered in the last nail, he knew Link would only think worse of him. "You dickheads are probably only making things worse you know.." he admitted. Cawlin gave him a funny look, "Look pal, Strich and I are helping you out, you should be grateful. it's not like you'd go up and scoop him off his feet and confess, we're giving you a little boost." And with that the two left Groose to stare at Link's Loftwing. "By stealing his bird!" He panicked. The two followers ignored their leader, "Meet you at the plaza~!" they chimed in unity. Groose's stomach flipped six times as he followed his friends.

Eventually, Groose managed to sit down, and started to feel pretty confident. Strich patted his back, after all, he did do most of the work, Cawlin and him complained most of the time . "...You know Groose, that was a real pain, with all the scratching and pecking" Cawlin complained for the up teenth time. "Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?" Groose's confidence was through the roof. "But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys. Which will give me plenty of time to "help" him find his bird and make my move" Groose stood up and stretched, cracking his neck, and turned to see Link was behind them the entire time. "Woah! uh..Link.. Just how long have you been standing there?" _be meaner.. _"What's your problem anyway? oh, I got it.. You wanna talk about today's race, and you've come to beg me to let you win" Groose's voice changed a pitch, and began to mock Link. "Oh Groose! Can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!"

"Well, too bad, all you want is your alone time with Zelda, haven't you had enough of her? Whatever, I'm not letting you win, Groose don't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart~ You might make it for second! Speaking of which.. why haven't I seen your bird? Where's that scruffy pile of red feathers? Hmm? I wonder what happened to him, his tiny brain must have gotten confused with all the clouds and is lost~" He crossed his arms and smiled, quite satisfied with his performance. But his satisfaction was shot down when he saw Link's eyes begin to tear up, "Give him back!" he cried. _Damn it, I'm so sorry, Link_. "Huh? I don't know what your talking about. And jeez, grow a backbone will ya? But.. since your so upset about your-"

"You better not be doing what I think you are, Groose!" Zelda appeared, going to rescue her best friend. _And this is the point where I miss my shot_, Groose thought, "Ah, Zelda.. Nah, I was just about to-"

"Don't even try it Groose! I know you were picking on Link! Stop bullying him so much! He's a student at the academy like the rest of us, so you need to treat him right!"

Groose stood there in shame, and slowly building up anger. _This stupid girl, right when I was about to offer my help to Link, ALONE, she has to come and "rescue him". _ His face got red as he clentched his fists, his knuckles starting to turn white. "Hmph whatever", he spat out, "Hope you find your bird Link, or you might have to sit out of todays's race." His voice held sarcasm as he walked away with his posse. "We're outta here boys, Link if you can't be in today's race, that'll be a major setback toward knighthood." And with that, Groose and his gang jumped off the platform and called for each of their birds in unity.

The three flew in the skies for a while now, just soaring. This was a stress reliever for Groose, he loved being in the sky with his Loftwing. It was quiet for a while, and all Cawlin and Strich could do was feel guilty as they watched their leader be so torn up about this.

"Can you believe her!" Groose shouted in agony to his friends. "I had my chance, it was right there in front of me, and she completely interrupted!" the two didn't dare say a word, just for the fear of Groose taking all of his hate and anger for Zelda out on them. "Now I bet Link despises me even more... I'm such an idiot" They flew around for a a little longer, then returned to the plaza. A few people were saying how Link found his missing Loftwing, and how lucky he was to find it in time. _Good, at least he found his bird in time for the race, _Groose thought. "Heard you found that idiotic bird of yours, Link. Fan-freaking-tastic, now all those warm-ups me and the boys did where for nothin' and I'm all stiff now. You got special treatment, having the race delayed just for that dumb ass bird of yours. And don't think know one knows why you want to win so bad, we all know how you want more time with your precious Zelda but jeez, your always like 'Me and Zelda are BESTIES! We were made for each other~!' UGH! You think you're pretty suave don't you! Well, don't you!" Groose's words had hidden meaning. With that, he stormed away, face red with anger.

Zelda came strolling into the scene, "Link? was Groose bothering you again?" her tone was like a worried mother. "I don't get it Zelda, why does he hate me so much? What did I do that made him so..." Link's face flushed as his eyes grew watery. "Hey, hey, hey now! Don't get so worked up about it! You got a race to win, ok?" Zelda was a great motivator, you had to feel happy when you were with her. The bell rung and all students participating were to report to the scene.

Instructor Owlan and Headmaster Gaepora were waiting for all the participants in the race to arrive. As they were being told the rules, Groose stared at Link, feeling bad for putting him into so much worry. They each got in a good start position, ran and jumped off the ledge and called their birds.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: How's everyone liking it so far?**

**This is the third chapter :P I already warned homophobes not to read this so I shouldn't expect to see anyone's comment of loosing there innocence**

**Unless you be trollin' ****ಠ****_****ಠ**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe next time<strong>

They flew to the yellow bird, pushing their own Loftwings to their limit just to get the little statue. Groose had discouraged Link enough, he really wanted to win but.. Maybe he wouldn't give it his all. _After all, I could still put up an act, he'll think I'll want this more than anything in the world. _He looked up to see Link just yards away from the yellow Loftwing, the distance growing shorter and shorter. Groose body slammed his Loftwing into Link's, "Didn't I tell ya I was gonna get all the glory?" he sneered. "Ah! Groose!" Link shouted. His pained face broke Groose's heart every time he saw it. "...Why can't we be friends?", he spoke in a hushed tone. He gave his bully one final glance of hope, when an egg splattered in his face.

"Ha! Let's see how the dumb blond performs with a face full of egg!", Cawlin exclaimed. A low chuckle sounded from Strich, who was readying another egg to be launched. Despite the taunting from the three, Link pulled the most fantastic moves dodging them, his flying skills had improved no doubt about it, and he managed to get the small bird statue that proved his victory. _I almost thought he'd miss it_, Groose thought.

The four flew back to Skyloft, with Cawlin and Strich at the back, Groose in front of them, and Link in front of Groose. "Pst! Groose!" Cawlin and Strich whispered. He turned to see what they needed, but only received a wink, thumbs up, and mischievous smiles. He couldn't help but blush when he knew they were going to leave him alone with Link. "Hey Cawlin, wanna race to town?" Strich asked with a laugh. Cawlin took off, "Only if I get a head start!" he shouted. The two took off on their Loftwings, giving Link and Groose the few minutes of alone time.

"I gotta say, wimp.. I'm quite surprised you won today's race, didn't think you had it in ya", his tone was.. kind. He gave Link a gentle smile. It was an instant shock to Link, but what should he say?

"Uhm.. Yeah... well..I uh" he stammered. A slight blush tinted Link's face, he sounded stupid. He looked up, alerted from the sound of Groose laughing,

"God, Link... your so cu-", he cut himself off realizing what he almost said, seeing Link's eyes widen, face full of confusion. He cleared his throat, "Uh..yes, well", as his face turned the same shade as his hair, he managed to choke out, "S-see you in Skyloft.." He took off hiding his face in his Loftwing's feathers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Better hurry up**

Groose headed back towards the academy. All he wanted was to be left alone in his room for the rest of the night. _He's probably having so much fun with Zelda. I bet their laughing it up and making even more good memories with each other... Too bad me and Link don't have any good memories, I just treat him like shit._ Groose continued to sulk in his room for a while before he decided to work out. _Hmph, whatever, I'm hot as hell. Link will come around.. eventually. _Groose started to do a few warm-up stretches, he remembered how he pulled a muscle last month and how much pain he was in. _All I need to do is be nice right? But.. It's so weird. People will question "Hey since when did Groose and Link become friends? Aren't they rivals?"_

Groose had finished his warm-ups and walked to his dresser, grabbing his work-out clothes, which was basically just black shorts. He took off his clothes and quickly changed. On the floor, he lay down beginning his crunches. _Stupid Zelda, I'm so much better than her._ His body glistened with sweat, while his face flushed and twisted with pain, _c'mon push yourself._ After his crunches he began to lift weights. Half an hour passed by before he made his way to the punching bag with Link's face on it. He flipped it over to the Zelda side, _no need to hide the truth when no one's around._ He began punching. Letting out his anger with each blow to her poorly drawn face. _Stupid bitch._ Punch. _Stupid whore._ Punch. _Stupid c-_ There was a knock on the door.

"Groose! Open up! It's important!", Cawlin and Strich were pounding on the door. "Can't be left alone when I want.." Groose grumbled as he angrily marched to the door, swinging it open. "What do you want?" he spat out. Cawlin and Strich blushed at the sight of Groose.

"We..uh... ob-obviously interrupted a v-very private time of yours.." Strich stammered. Cawlin let out a fake cough, "Wow, jeez, I-I think I'm getting sick I'd better...uh..leave"

"I wasn't doing what you pervs thought I was" Groose stated. "Well.. What did you want?"

"I-it's Link! His Loftwing carried him back but...he's limp and unconscious!" Cawlin explained. Groose's eyes had a flash of pain and worry, "Is he...W-where is he.. now?" he managed to say aloud.

"In his room, he has no injuries, he's just knocked out" Strich informed. He gave Groose a reassuring pat on his shoulder, "No one's in there right now, but the headmaster will check up on him in another hour or so, you should see him."

Cawlin smiled at Groose, "Don't worry, we'll cover ya. We'll knock when some one's coming." Groose walked across the hall, not caring if people saw him looking this bad. He opened the door to see a sleeping Link, laying on his back. He slowly closed the door behind him and locked it shut. The room was barely lit by a candle on Link's table, shadows were casting everywhere they could. He walked towards his bed and crouched down, looking at him. _Jeez, LInk.. I'm.. sorry._ Groose brushed the bangs out of his eyes, and slowly leaned into him. _Sh-should I do this? Is this.. wrong to do since he's unconscious?_ Groose stood still deciding what was best. _Might as well.. When I still have the chance..._ His lips and Link's barely brushed against each other, and Groose's heart pace quickened as he let out a small gasp. He leaned down completely, kissing him. When he pulled away all he thought was how soft Link's lips felt, and how light-headed he was feeling. He wanted to kiss his lips again, but when he tried, a series of quick, panicking knocks were at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tell your pants it's rude to point**

Groose jumped up, rushing to the door while wiping away the fresh sweat on his face. He ran out to see Cawlin, Strich, and Karane outside the door.

Karane turned around "Groose? What were you doing in-" She stopped and blushed at the sight before her. His well built body was glistening with sweat, which was still dripping from his head. His face was flushed and his eyes were...lusty. "W-wha-what did you..do!" she panicked. She was confused, Groose was embarrassed, and Cawlin and Strich were chuckling and cracking jokes.

"H-hey Strich, did you notice how his shorts seem shorter after he came back out?" Cawlin cracked. "Dur hur hur..", Strich laughed. The two went into a roar of laughter, and told more childish jokes that only they could hear past their retarded giggling

"Sh-Shut up!" Groose stormed as he stomped back to his room, slamming his door. He could still hear them laughing. he let out an angry punch to the door. "I said SHUT UP!" he's never felt this embarrassed before in his life, _but it was worth it_, he thought_._ He managed to crack a small smirk, remembering what he just did with Link moments ago. After admiring his bravery and achievement, he got fresh clothes, and headed for the bath upstairs. He locked the door and strolled his way to the tub with the bird looking faucet. He turned on the hot water and watched the tub fill and steam rise. He turned on the cold to balance it out. He slid out of his shorts and grabbed the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash bottles. He slid into the water and poured in the bubble maker stuff. If anyone saw him like this, playing in bubbles, he'd have to go find an island outside Skyloft and start a whole new life.

He washed out his hair, taking out all the gel and spray needed to keep his pompadour up. His hair in front was fairly long, and when the products were all washed out, his bangs reached his bottom lip. He added in the conditioner next, gotta have soft healthy hair. He stood up and poured a large amount onto a yellow poof. He squeezed it in his hand, making it sud up, and began washing his body. He washed his upper body, neck, chest, torso, arms.

_Damn it, I can't just avoid it..._ Groose slyly started washing himself, everything but **that**. _Ugh! It can't be helped!_ He slightly grabbed himself and let out a moan. "God damn it.. Ahh..." He bit down on his lower lip, not wanting anyone to hear him. He started to move his hand up and down, slowly picking up the pace. "Ahh.. Haah.. Nng ..oh fuck!" His breathes were unsteady as he moved his hand faster and faster, panting and moaning, and his vision becoming a blur. "Mmm... f-fuck!" _God damn it, it feels so.. ahh! Fuck, if this was Link doing this... Nng oh my god_.

Groose had thought of Link, and all the ways he could possibly fuck him. Thinking about how he could make him scream his head off sending him over the edge and make his dick burst and shoot cum all over the place. With his hand a little tighter, and speeding up even more, Groose had rushl of cum leak from his dick and he tried to catch his breath. He licked the cum off of his hand, which tasted sweet, and gave a little smirk. "I'll get you one day, Link", he declared to himself, "that way I wouldn't have to do this on my own anymore"

Groose managed to relax, got out of the bath and began to dry himself. _I should hurry back to my room before someone sees me with my hair down._ He got dressed and checked to see if the halls were empty. He tip-toed his way downstairs and with great agility, and made it to his room. He laid down, thinking of Link. _I love him much..._ and he fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: F-forgive me, for that..bath scene ;_; I... I'm not proud of myself either...**

***le cough* "=**

**And Karane isn't someone so important where they would be worried about, I just thought it'd be funny to screw with Groose *shrugs shoulders***


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry this is so short, I had to make... a few changes (. _ .)"**

**Your so cute**

When Groose woke up, he wondered why it was so early. He laid in his bed for hours, thinking, zoning out, and staring at the ceiling. He got ready, and was still really bored. He thought about what he did last night in the bath and smirked. He heard a door open and close. It was still early, who else was up? He'd figure he go see and talk to whoever it was, he was bored shit outta his mind. When he opened up, he saw Link, in a dark green knight uniform. _He looks amazing in it,_ Groose thought. He cleared his throat to get Link's attention.

"Uh.. uhm..Hey" he said nervously. Link gave him a funny look. "What are you doing up so early, anyway?"

"I'm leaving town for a while.. I've got to find Zelda" Link mumbled. Groose remembered about last night, hearing how Zelda went missing. He could care less, he hated her, always near his Link.

"How long will you be gone?" Groose questioned. He couldn't miss his chance.

"Uh.. for a while, I suppose" answered Link, _What's with him,_ he thought.

There was a bit of awkward silence as the two stood there. Groose blushed, not believing he was actually talking to Link.

"S-so.. When are you leaving?" Groose asked. _How much time do I have?_

"Soon, I just need to get proper items first.." Link blankly responded.

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Nope, I might come back for more equipment though.."

Groose stood there, deep in thought, then telling Link to hurry up and leave town so he didn't have to deal with him anymore, he slammed the door in his face. _That was.. uncalled for. I'm such a dick_. He tried focusing on the homework that was due and late, but kept thinking about Link. _I don''t think I'll get my chance again anytime soon.._

He ran out his door and out of the academy. Running to the plaza without taking a break to catch his breathe, he saw Link, heading for the platform. _Of course people would be around here, despite the fact the sun is barely fucking rising_. He picked up the pace, "Link!", he shouted, getting his attention and the attention of nosey people who can't mind their own business.

He was panting, out of breathe and was tired.

"Yes, Groose?" Link asked as he titled his head slightly.

_So cute,_ Groose thought and smiled warmly at Link. _Why are people looking over here?_ He started to feel uncomfortable, knowing he was just about to do something _… Fine, they wanna watch so bad, then watch this._ Groose leaned down to make himself eye level with Link. Resting his right hand on his hip, and taking Link's chin in his left he gave a smirk and winked before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

**AN: kekeke, like how cocky Groose was at the end? u **

**This was originally a sex scene, Groose pulled Link into his room and...yeah *_sweat drop_***

**BUT, it was way too early for that kind of action, so that scene has been edited for another chapter ;3**

**Whoever guesses when it'll take place and where (_based on knowledge from game_) you will win a free cookie :D**

**I drew a picture of the last scene, right before Groose kissed Link u **


	7. Chapter 7

**Now what?**

"C'mon Groose, you can't just keep yourself locked up here all day, it's not healthy. When was the last time you even ate?", Cawlin tried to persuade him to come outside, but this has been going on for weeks. Ever since Link left, he's been a nervous wreck.

"I see him.. A lot, but.. He's always in a rush, and entering and leaving town so quickly. Where the hell could he be going?" Groose said in despair. Cawlin didn't know what else he could do. The only way he could help Groose was making sure he ate, woke up on time for class, did his homework, bathed regularly, and did his hair. God forbid anyone see Groose with his fringe down, Cawlin knew that only make things worse for him. _Gosh, what am I, his mom or something?_ But he diidn't mean it, he's known Groose since childhood. Him and Strich were his closest friends. And he knew that Groose always would end up with Link. Yes, it was the little things that made him think that. When they were younger.

_flashback_

**There they were. In the middle of the plaza, cloud gazing.**

"**Oh...my..god..", a thirteen year old Groose gasped, "I just realized!... That... you guys, are the boringest pieces of shit ever." and his tone died at the end. The day was slow, they had no classes, or homework. What could they do? They saw Link pass by, and Groose had a little smirk.**

"**Whatcha lookin' at Groose?", Strich asked with a grin.**

"**N-nothing, just thinking of how I could humiliate Link" Groose didn't face either of his friends.**

"**Mhmmmm" Cawlin hummed, "I bet that's not the only thing you're thinking about doing to him~" the blue and yellow haired boys began to laugh at their friend's angered face.**

"**Why are you two always crackin' gay jokes about me! Seriously you know I'm straight.." Groose was blushing with embarrassment.**

_end of flash back_

Cawlin began laughing, which caught Groose's attention.

"Cawlin! What you laughing at?" he asked in a more lively tone than he had earlier. "Seriously dude! Tell me! C'mon!" He started to shake his smaller friend, who was laughing and reminiscing the childhood. When he finally managed to calm himself down, he just stared at Groose, 'Ya know.. I think you liked Link before you realized it, you just didn't know."

"W-where did that come from?" Groose stammered as he blushed.

"Just a thought, I remember how me and Strich would always tease you when we were kids"

"You morons still do.."

"Haha! Yeah, our jokes have gotten dirtier over the years, haven't they?"

Even the emotionally worn out Groose had to laugh at that. The two friends sat on the floor, well, Cawlin sat crossed legged, and Groose was on his side.

"Soo.. When he left, I saw you walking back here all blushy... Did you see Link or something?" Cawlin knew Groose made his move, but he wanted to have him tell him instead.

"Ahh.. W-well, uhm.. H-he was.. and I sorta.." Groose sounded like a babbling idiot.

"Dude! Spit it out already!"

"I-I kissed him! It-it was..open mouthed.." Groose rolled over to his stomach and buried his red flushed face in his hands. "And.. And it was amazing! I never thought I'd get to do that in a million years."

_Gosh, Groose.. Don't let anyone see you acting like a love struct school girl, you'll scare the shit outta them_. "What happened after you kissed him! What did he say!"

"This is what happened exactly", Groose began, "people were staring when I was in front of him, and it kind of pissed me off, like what? Can't a guy get some privacy? So I just leaned in like a cocky asshole and kissed him, for like a minute. Th-then when I pulled away.. he was all flushed and said 'G-Groose? Why..what?', it was so cute, seeing how confused and embarrassed he was.. But then I just said 'I- I'm sorry Link, I.. I'm sorry..' , backed off and ran away.."

There was a silence in the room, it wasn't awkward, it was that type of peaceful silence. Nice and calm.

"I don't even know how he feels towards me.." Groose finished off.

"Groose.. whatever you do after this is all on you", Cawlin gave his friend a supporting smile before excusing himself out of his room. When he left, Groose sprawled on the floor, arms and legs spread as he stared at the ceiling.

"Next time he comes to town... I'm following him, and seeing what he's been up to" Groose sighed and just laid there, thinking of his next encounter with the boy he loved.

**AN: ;_; man... winter break is over in a week**

**I'm just cramming in things, tryna finish them**

**- Trying to complete Skyward Sword**

**- Trying to get as much of this story done**

**- Trying to catch up on animes**

**- Trying to make up all the lost time of me and my drawings( I miss you sketchbook :'c )**

**- My free time/break on tumblr**

**- Get as much sleep as possible cuz insomnia is a bitch...**

**In the flash back I pictured a cuter Groose (bigger eyes), a chubbier Cawlin, and a more nerdy Strich... Link was still as sexy when he was 13 as he is now ;D**

**Wahh, 2:15AM _... gotta start CH8...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok, some haunted ass shits be happenin' in my laptop. I had chapter 8, completed and shit, but can't find it ANYWHERE.  
>Then I thought, 'Oh wait maybe it's on the pc.." NOPE not there, then I go to google docs, cuz well, I write this story there then save it separately to my pclaptop(backup!), check google docs, WTF IS SHIT!**

**-.-**

***sits defeated in front of laptop, knowing I have to rewrite this all..* I'll get this done, no matter how late I must stay up till.  
>Seperate personality: But last night you stood up till 5! Can you make it? (O o O)<strong>

**Other personality: Stfu! I can't make it! *crack kunckles, typetypetype* " o **

**Me:... My god, I've gone crazy. ;_;**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit...<strong>

"Oh.. oh.. shit...!" was all Groose could say as he saw Link fall into the clouds. Without hesitation, he dived right after him, not thinking until he found himself falling... fast. "LIIIIIINK!", Groose helplessly cried out, "H-Help me!". Link turned back, startled to see a flying screaming Groose falling straight toward him, who latched himself onto Link like a leech. The boys screamed in the air, Link freaked the fuck out, while Groose cried and kicked his legs wildly.

The two slammed down onto the dirt ground, after the slowed down fall when Link managed to pull out the sailcloth through all that chaos.

"Ughh.. Rough landing" Groose groaned as he rubbed his head. He blinked in disbelief at the oh-so horrifying sight before him,

"Wha... Birds?... Tiny birds?" Kicking himself away, he couldn't believe what he just saw, "Wha-what is THAT thing?" He yelled frantically as he laid his eyes upon a weird looking rockish creature.

All he wanted was to follow his crush and see what he's been up to, instead he fell into a whole other world. Getting up and dashing towards Link, he spat out questions like a machine gun does bullets.

"Link! What's going on? what's with these tiny birds? And that thing over there! What IS that? And these trees... What's with these many trees? Did you really come here for Zelda? Is she even here?"

Groose began to desperately shake Link, hoping for an answer to any of his questions. And that's when Link gave Groose the face he always wished would look at _him_. The most sweetest and caring smile and eyes that glistened with gentleness.

And with a voice like silk he said "Groose, calm down, I'll explain..ok?" He gave Groose a reassuring pat on his arm, both his hands still on Link. Groose just looked at the contact of him and Link, then back to his eyes.

Sure Groose blushed, but he could pass it off as being over-whelmed. But what he couldn't pass off was something that was a physical reaction. But Link wouldn't notice.. _Hopefully_, Groose mentally prayed. He nodded, a gesture to Link that he was willing to listen.

"Groose.. There's a whole new world down here! This is the surface!", there was a glint of happiness in his eyes, which warmed Groose's heart, "These little birds are everywhere, and the guy you were scared of, he's an inhabitant here along with other species. And all these trees.. They _are_ everywhere, this place is so full of life." His face darkened.

"But.. It's also full of danger. Zelda is okay, for now, but... this guy, Ghirahim, wants her. He is after her and she is in danger. But for now she's okay. I was just coming here to talk to the sweet old lady and ask her where to search for Zelda next."

Link's happiness he had when he first started talking had completely washed away but, he still showed happiness for Groose's sake.

"Uhhhh...Woah.. You're kinda imploding my mind right now. But I think I get what you're saying", Groose on his knees, looked up at Link, very very confused, "So.. she's okay? And she's here...somewhere?"

Link nodded.

"And this old lady knows where she is?", Groose's voice was slowly returning to normal.

There was a nice silence between the two, Link loved it, just this moment with Groose without being scolded for who knows what. Then Groose said something... really, really...

Stupid.

"You know, Link... It's sort of all right down here", after looking around he said, "This place needs a name. Yeah... A name fitting for this rugged, adventurous wilderness. From now on, we'll call it..."

And the heart-winning line.

"...Grooseland!"

Link flinched at the last word. _My gosh Groose... You really are all brawn and no brain,_ Link thought as he stared at Groose, who was very proud of his title for this world. Groose then got up, and turned so he faced Link.

"So this old lady knows where Zelda is, huh?" Link nodded. "I see... Right, Link. Thanks for getting me here. You've done a good job. You can head home. Big Groose will handle the search for Zelda from here." Groose smiled the smuggest smile known to man.

"Well, I'm off to find her then! Catch you later, Link!" And Groose ran off, not even looking back towards Link.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys... Guess what...<strong>

**-whisper- spring break...**

**-normal- Which means... more chapters... randomly added at random hours of the night**

***cough***

**Um yes well... on to chapter nine**

***awkward exit***


	9. Chapter 9

**Screw chapter titles**

Groose pushed the doors open, making quite the entrance. But the old lady at the top of the stairs seemed to not notice the big slamming noise of the doors hitting the wall. And she also seemed undisturbed when Groose swiftly charged up the stairs, looking right at her. He stood there, straight, tall, and proud. And was thinking what he could say first.  
>"You know where Zelda is?", it was hard to tell if he was accusing her or just simply asking.<p>

"Her whereabouts are somewhere safe, do not fret.", she voice had a soothing feel to it, but not smooth enough to calm Groose down.

"Well, I need to know where she is! I need to rescue her, so Link can stop his search and be safe back at the academy! I need you to tell me where she is!" Groose became red from talking to fast and red because he just hinted to a complete stranger that he cares for Link.

"Please", he went on, "I could save Zelda!". He just stood there.

"Young man, you are not the one who will save her, and that is that. This job belongs to another." the old lady tried to sound irritated but only concern was heard in her voice.

Link opened the doors, and looked straight ahead to see Groose very, very upset.

"Huh? You gotta be kidding me, Grannie!" Groose whined, "You're messing with me, say it again! I dare you!"

"I only speak the truth you are not the one who will save her. The spirit maiden, your Zelda, can only be saved by another. It has been his fate to do this thing, and in doing so to save us. As it was decided long before you were brought crying into this world." She explained fully this time.

"Shut it, Grannie!" Groose shouted, "you obviously don't know who I am, 'cause if you did, you'd know that if anyone could save Zelda it would _have_ to be me, Groose, not _Link_! It _has_ to be me, if it ain't me, why would I even be here? Pfft. If I'm not up to the job of being the hero then who is?"

Link just watched, then Groose said something, but he was too quiet from the distance and couldn't quite make it out.

What Link didn't hear Groose say was, "I know it can't be Link, he's too...too..", Groose heated up with embarrassment and thought of his love, "I-i don't even know, I can't talk right when it's about him!", he said in a rushed unintentional whispering tone.

"H-he can't be her hero, I really li- um care- ugh! I j-just don't want anything bad to happen 'cause I kinda-"

"Young one", _'Grannie'_ interrupted, "I understand. Do not worry about his safety, I assure you that because it is his destiny to save her, he will make it through to the end, therefore he will be just fine." Grannie saw Link, and being the wise old woman she is, she made sure to say it in a quiet tone so only Groose would hear as Link made his way toward them. Her look of reassurance to Groose disappeared to that apathetic emotion always on her face.

"Huh?" Groose wondered aloud.

Link just stood at the opposite side of him, just looking at him with a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

Groose's face heated up, knowing it was probably the same shade as his hair. He tried to speak but, he just stuttered from the embarrassment.

"S-so you're th-the big hero who's going to save Z-Zelda, huh? What a joke! L-look, all I've been hearing so f-far was a bunch of babbling on about d-destiny, b-but that's just a load of garbage! I know you, and you can't be the one to save her!.. Shrimp!" Groose, with the most blushiest face you could imagine on him, instantly ran out whining.

Link just stood there, baffled by what just happened. Wait... what _just_ happened anyway?

"Um...?" He asked Grannie.

"Do not ask questions, that is something you will learn and grow with in time. But for now we must focus on Zelda and..." Grannie told Link of his new objective while Groose was outside.

"Stupid Grannie, thinking Link can rescue Zelda, look how tiny he is!", he stopped talking to himself as he heard faint singing (sounding like Grannie) and barely the sound of a harp.

"What the..! Is he going to save Zelda with little melodies, c'mon!" Groose was very annoyed at his point.

"..Hmm?" Groose wondered aloud.

The whole ground began to shake and the sky darkened. Link and Grannie came outside immediately.

"Wh-what's going on?" Groose managed to speak as he stood trembling, "The-the whole ground is shaking!" _I thought it was all solid down here,_ Groose thought.

Groose, in complete fear didn't dare allow himself to give even the smallest glance towards Link as he felt Link stare right at him.

"Go quickly, Link! Check on the sealing spike at the center of the pit! There is nothing natural about these tremors. That monster could free itself at any moment. Approach the pit with caution!" The way Grannie was saying this, sounded like they were all in danger. Link nodded at her and jumped down one level, using his sail cloth to land safely on the next.

"Gr-Grannie..? What's happening?" Groose said in a very vulnerable voice.

"I am afraid an evil force is threatening to break out and destroy our only source to Zelda. And threatening to control the world." she said quietly and calmly, knowing to tell the truth to Groose in the lightest way possible.

"I-I see.." he only managed to say, "But, Grannie, why is Link-"

Cut off with a fierce shaking and a loud roar, both Grannie and Groose turned their heads. Looking down, Grannie saw exactly what she predicted earlier would happen.

"I knew it. The seal has given away", she started, "I'll explain later but now is the time for action. We must keep that beast from escaping that pit! It must not reach the temple!"  
>After gathering the courage to do so, Groose looked down to see Link run after something that resembled a... pinecone? <em>It looks like an over sized plush doll<em>, Groose thought as Link started slashing away at the beast's toes. It let out a loud, pain filled roar. _A deadly over sized plush doll._ He thought again as the monster fell to the ground on its back. _Heheh it's so cute and huggable looking,_ he thought for the last time.

Going around the entire monsters body, Link would have been exhausted from the run and the intense slashing trying to ram the sealing spike back into the beast's head if it wasn't from all the stamina fruit laying around. Link had to repeat this process a few times until finally, the beast began to flash white and roar as it froze and exploded into millions of little pieces, which were actually the scales of the monster. They seemed to freeze in mid-air then swiftly come together in one motion at the very center.

Coming down, and levitating slightly off the ground was the sealing spike.

"Quick, Link!", Grannie exclaimed, "Strike the sealing spike with a Skyward Strike, and restore the seal! Quickly!"

Doing as he was instructed, Link ran down and stood before the sealing spike. Raising his sword to the sky. His sword flashed a bright purple beam and let out a flash as he brought it to the spike. He slashed his sword in a triangle pattern before he guided the spike down, sealing the Imprisoned.

Groose went down to Link, and looked at him. He raised his hand as he took a step toward Link, wanting to say something, but was cut off by Grannie who barely made her way down.

"Nice going, Link", Grannie praised, "Though the Imprisoned had only just begun to awaken and break its bonds, I'm impressed you were able to restore the seal keeping it captive. Unfortunately, you have only succeeded in buying us a little more time in which to act. The behemoth you beat back into confinement is a horror of unspeakable power. Judging by what I saw, I would not be surprised if the seal gave way again soon. So you are left with precious little time to complete the task with which you have been entrusted. Return to the sealed temple, Link. There is much to discussed."

And with that, Link and Grannie made their way up leaving Groose behind, only able to watch Link walk away. Groose lagged behind, thinking. _He just... Did he kill that..thing? No, Grannie said he sealed it but what does that even mean? Link, he's.. he's amazing, I don't know, but he's just so..._ Groose thought about his love still trying to find the right word to describe him. He didn't want to be seen by Link for the moment so he waited a while and thought just what exactly it was he should say to Link when he went into the sealed temple. After summoning the courage, he entered to see Link and Grannie staring at a tall pillar thing that wasn't there earlier. The doors slammed shut which grabbed both of their attentions.

Groose stood in front of Link, frowning, with his arms crossed, looking down to face him. His expression softened then a small smile appeared. He turned around to hide hide his blush as he said, "I hate even sayin' this, but I guess you got it all figured out, Grannie. Me, well, there's nothin' I can do to help Zelda, I'm useless." Groose walked out, with great posture just to show he still had his pride.

"Ah, you sell yourself short, my friend. You'll see in time you have your own role to play in all this." Grannie reassured.

But Groose ignored her and kept walking, with pride.

As Groose stepped outside, he starred at the bottom of the pit.

"I was useless... Completely useless.", Groose was just ashamed, not being able to help his love in any way, "He-he h-hates me. I'm just s-some bully to him back home and a u-useless piece of shit here. Link w-will never l-lo-love.." Groose wiped his tears (he began to cry at his thoughts) when he had an uneasy feeling. He turned around, hoping that someone he didn't want there at the moment would be.

Sure enough Link stood with his pink-tinted cheeks, staring at Groose, "I-I-I'm sorry, I just needed to leave this way and I just.. I mean I didn't hear anything, n-not that there w-was anything to h-hear, heheh..heh?"

"Eh? What are you talking about, shrimp?" Groose faked, although the insult sounded more like a playful tease.

"N-nothing! I just-"

"J-just what exactly _did_ you hear right now?" Groose interrupted.

"Nothing.." Link bluffed.

"You're a really bad liar, y'know..."

"I-I'm not lying! I didn't hear anything you were saying!"  
>"So you didn't hear anything, but now you heard me but not the actual words? You suck at lying, shrimp.."<p>

"N-no that's not what I.. uh.."

"H-hey", Groose said to stop the bickering, "I just want to tell you that.."

His heartbeat quickened

"I- I mean, d-don't say anything when I say this.."

He felt his heartbeat traveling. His hands, his head, his chest that felt like would burst. He heard it within his ears.

"I … um.."

As he shuffled awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his head, his face became red, and eyes darting everywhere but Link.

"I really.. li-like.."

And he just couldn't take the glare of his love.

"I-I really like you, Link! And I have for a while and, and I-I-I'm really sorry for all the years, I ac-actually liked y-you since we were k-kids b-but.."

And the love struck, red-faced Groose looked up, finally looking into Link's eyes, which were full of shock.

"I-I'll beat you to a pulp if you mention this to anyone back home!", Groose choked out. And he turned his flushed face, hiding it as he ran past Link, into the temple.

And Link just stood there, mixed emotions, staring at the doors which Groose had just entered. Wondering if what just happened, really happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh~ This spring break sucked... I beat this game a while ago.. Like in January, took me 73 hours total or so...<strong>

**Hero mode is a bitch..**

**An impossible, exhausting...bitch**

**Idk why I decided to do it...**

**My back hurts, I can only stay slouched over this laptop.**


End file.
